Clan of the Dragon
by raeburry22
Summary: In a far off world, the two races are constantly at war. But what will happen when a dragon, the most fearsome of predators brings a small, incredibly unique boy from one race to the other? Will they as their customs have so long dictated, kill the boy? Or, will they defy all tradition and do something completely remarkable?


Prologue

Author's Note: RaeLynn here and ready to entertain you with my writing. It's not professional quality, so please don't be too harsh. I do, however, welcome any constructive criticism and comments you may have, so please feel welcome to review. Thanks again for taking the time to read, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned any rights to the Yugioh franchise.

In another time and place exists a world of untamed beauty, and it is within this world that an equally beautiful and unique people reside. These people who call themselves the Ysbryd, are divided into tribes based on the location of their winter home. The residences are called winter homes because every three years the Ysbryd travel to the Plains of Llawenyd for a summer meeting where they can finally join and reconnect with their family and friends among the other tribes.

It is here that the clans of each tribe may also meet and welcome their new members. For every member of the Ysbrydii is born with an inner spirit, and it is that clan to which the individual belongs. There are three possible tribes to which one Ysbrydii might belong; Beast, Element, and Spirit. The Spirit clan is generally filled with healers and those with understanding of the spirits, or shamans. The Element clan is most often home to artisans and a few healers who use their elemental capabilities to improve the everyday life of their people. Finally, members of the Beast clan possess the qualities of the beast whose spirit lives within them. Despite the fact that everyone hunts and most take great relish in joining in on the fun, it is this clan that truly excels at hunting and tracking.

The most startling unique feature about these people however, is that they are once again divided into class. A class defined by genetics. It is not determined by looks or lineage and the individual is never discriminated against due to their class. There are three classes into which a Ysbrydii might be born into; Alpha, Beta, and Omega. The Alpha class, being almost exactly what it sounded like, is generally filled with strong willed, determined, sometimes pig-headed individuals. The Beta class filled with some of the most astonishing individuals, who are quite often found to have the inner spirit of earth. The last and most unique of the classes is that of the Omega class. The individuals belonging to this class have a calming aura and are often able to calm other irate individuals just by speaking to them, but it is the men of this clan that are the most unique. The men of this clan are able to not only sire children but bear them as well,

It is amazing that in a society so rife with the possibility for prejudice and persecution that there was hardly ever any. There were many laws in the society but none of the punishments for crimes were ever cruel. Judgments were passed down from one of two counsels of seven elders; crimes that were committed by women were judged by the counsel of sisters and crimes committed by men were judged likewise by the counsel of brothers. And marriage was based entirely on love; neither sex nor social standing impacted upon a match's approval.

The seemingly ideal society was, of course, not. There was constant conflict, almost war, with the other inhabitants of their world. The People of the Dwyn. These people did not have clans or classes, and they certainly didn't have anyone remotely close to an Omega. In fact, the Omega's were one of the many causes for said conflict. The Dwyn believed that every Omega was an abomination and born of an evil spirit.

While the Dwyn believed in guardian spirits, but they did not believe in inner spirits or the abilities they granted Ysbrydii; believing that those who possessed the powers were possessed by dark spirits. In fact, if a Dwyn hunting party came across a lone Ysbrydii who displayed powers, an onslaught of violence would ensue, and if the individual's powers or fighting skills were not up to the task, they perished.

The actions of the Dwyn were motivated by fear, however. The very idea of encountering an individual akin to a supernatural being when compared to themselves was beyond frightening. However, not all of the Dwyn felt this way. In fact, most just wished to be left alone but few, a great few were actually curious about the other race that inhabited their world.

So what would happen if the two races collided? Brought together by a small Omega boy and a dragon, the most fearsome of all predators in their world. Will the Dwyn follow their customs and kill the child, or will they defy all tradition and do something completely unexpected.


End file.
